


The Guy Downstairs

by Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me



Series: Tumblr Birthday Prompts [2]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annoying Younger Sister, Creepy Neighbour, Crushes, Fluff, Gorgeous Neighbour, M/M, Murderer, Mythomagic, Romance, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me/pseuds/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strangers in an Apartment</p><p>“You were gone for such a long time! I thought the murderer killed you!”</p><p>Nico spluttered behind her, “Murderer? What?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guy Downstairs

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt request on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy!

Meeting the guy downstairs was not something Will ever wanted to do. He’d heard stories about the guy downstairs. Shady stories. He could have been a cold-hearted murderer for all Will knew. He didn’t even know the guy’s name and he’d never seen him around. So no. Meeting the guy downstairs was not at the top of Will’s to-do list.

 

That was until his 4 year-old sister decided it would be funny to throw her teddy bear in the guy downstairs’ balcony. And then throw a tantrum to make Will bring it back. At first Will tried to think of ways where he could avoid going downstairs. Will wasn’t normally so cautious. But the rumours he’d heard about his neighbour were downright terrifying. So he tried to convince Kayla that her teddy was gone forever though it was obviously perched on one the branches of the guy’s plants. He then told her she’d outgrown it to which she started bawling. He considered sending her downstairs but immediately ruled that out, considering he didn’t know his neighbour. He then considered attaching a hook to a long pole and picking the teddy up from his own balcony. But he quickly realized that this was real life, not a movie. So he decided to do it the normal way. Go downstairs. Ask nicely. Get the teddy back. Or run home if there’s anything suspicious.

 

So there he was. Standing outside his neighbour’s house, staring at the wooden door. Taking a deep breath, he lifted his hand and knocked twice. He heard a muffled, “Coming!” from inside the house and gulped. There was no way out now. The door swung open to reveal a young man around Will’s age standing in the frame. If Will had absolutely no control, his jaw would have dropped and he would probably be drooling. But he did have some control so he stuck to staring at the man like an idiot. He had inky black hair, sticking around haphazardly, framing his thin face. His chocolate-y brown eyes shone with confusion, standing out against his almost white skin. He was wearing grey sweatpants, hanging dangerously low at his hips and a loose, black shirt. The guy downstairs was gorgeous.

 

Will suddenly became aware that the man was saying something. He cleared his throat and asked, “What?”

 

The man rolled his eyes and asked slowly, like he was talking to a child, “Do you need something?”

 

Will gulped audibly. This man’s voice was beautiful. A little deep with a hint of an accent. If he was a murderer, he was a very, very attractive murderer. Clearing his head of his not-so-helpful thoughts, he remembered the reason he’d come down there and asked as confidently as he could, “Um. I dropped my teddy bear in your balcony.”

 

The man raised his eyebrows at him. “Excuse me?” he asked, his mouth forming a smirk.

 

Will blushed, realizing what he’d said. “I meant my sister! My sister dropped her teddy bear in your balcony!”

 

“Right,” the man drawled, stepping back, “Why don’t you come in? We’ll find _your sister’s_ teddy bear.”

 

“It _is_ my sister’s,” Will grumbled before stepping in, looking around as his neighbour went into the balcony. The house was home-y. Not too messy, not too clean. It was light and airy and bright, with some artwork on the walls. So maybe this guy wasn’t as shady as Will thought he was.

 

“Um. If you’re done looking around, here’s your toy,” the man grumbled, “Now go. I have work to do.”

 

 _“It’s not mine!”_ Will said exasperatedly, taking the bear from his hand, “I’m Will Solace, by the way.”

 

The man raised a brow but replied, “Nico. Nico di Angelo.”

 

 _Di Angelo._ Probably Italian. “Thanks. For the bear, I mean,” he said awkwardly, motioning at the toy, “I’ll just go then.”

 

Nico nodded, crossing his arms. Will turned around, walking to the door until – “Is that mythomagic?”

 

Nico looked to where Will was pointing and slowly nodded. “Maybe…”

 

Will grinned, suddenly excited. “That is so cool! I love playing too. We should play a match sometime!” he said before he could stop himself. Great. He just offered to play a card game with a potential criminal.

 

Nico considered him amusedly before smirking, “You’ll probably lose.”

 

Will smirked back, “Bring it on, di Angelo.”

 

And before he knew it, they were both sprawled out in the living room, teddy bear cast aside, playing a violent game of Mythomagic. As violent as a card game could get, anyways. He realized that Nico was actually a very nice person, albeit very sarcastic and heavy on the eye rolling. He liked the colour blue and loved dogs. He was studying literature and aspired to be a writer. He was also probably straight. Very straight. Unfortunately, he was also very good at mythomagic.

 

“You’re cheating!” Will whined as he lost another round with his neighbour.

 

Nico shrugged and said, “Accept it, Solace. I’m the better player.”

 

Will glared at him before gathering the cards and muttering, “Another round.”

 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Nico looked up, sighing. “Stay here. I have to defeat you again,” he said, walking to the door.

 

Will rolled his eyes and started shuffling the cards. He heard a muffled _thump_ and a surprised, _“Hey!”_ Before he could get up and see what was happening, his younger sister ran into the living room. “Willy!” she screamed before launching into his arms, crying.

 

Nico came inside, rubbing his head. “She pushed me!” He complained, wincing as he continued rubbing his head.

 

Will looked at his sister worriedly. “What happened, Kayla?”

 

She looked up at him with teary blue eyes. “You were gone for such a long time! I thought the murderer killed you!”

 

Nico spluttered behind her, “ _Murderer?_ What?”

 

Will laughed before he could stop himself. “Um. No, Kayla. I was just talking to Nico here. No murderer.”

 

Kayla huffed and crossed her arms. “Then let’s goooooo! I’m hungryyyy!”

 

Will looked up at Nico apologetically. “I should go. I’ll come back later if you want. We have unfinished business,” he said, nodding at the cards on the floor.

 

“And you owe me an explanation as to why your sister thought that I’m a murderer,” Nico grumbled.

 

 

Will blushed and muttered something about going home. Before he could reach the door, Nico grabbed his arm and he wildly thought that Nico was actually a murderer and he was going to die but Nico just raised a marker and scribbled something on his hand. “Call me before you come next time,” Nico winked, opening the door for Will.

 

Will could feel himself blushing and he stuttered out a ‘yeah’ before leaving and nearly running back upstairs, Kayla giggling behind him. He stared down at the ink on his hand and smiled. Visiting the guy downstairs was definitely not at the bottom of his list anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it! Please comment! Criticism appreciated.


End file.
